Otanjoubi Omedetou, Itachi!
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Itachi tapi hari ini ia malah mendapat ke sialan terus menerus. Di mulai dari di cuek'in Kyuubi dan ototou tersayang'nya, Sasuke, ditinggal dinas oleh kedua orang tua'nya, dsb.. Apa benar dia sial di hari ulang tahun'nya? Bad summary, drabble fic, oneshoot


Otanjoubi Omedetou, Itachi!

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship, Humor & Family

Warning: OOC, Humor garing, Typo's, cerita abal, drabble fic dan mengandung sedikit unsur shounen-ai.

Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Itachi tapi hari ini ia malah mendapat ke sialan terus menerus. Di mulai dari di cuek'in Kyuubi dan ototou tersayang'nya, Sasuke, ditinggal dinas oleh kedua orang tua'nya, dsb.. Apa benar dia sial di hari ulang tahun'nya?

Don't like, don't read!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**Itachi POV**

Hari ini 8 Juni, hari yang spesial bagi diri'ku yang ganteng bin jenius karena mulai hari ini aku akan bertambah dewasa dan tentu'nya makin cakep :D. Hohoho. Aku membuka lemari pakaian'ku dan mengambil sepasang pakaian untuk ku pakai. Aku memilih untuk memakai sebuah kaos polos berwarna putih yang kulapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam putih. Aku juga memakai sebuah celana hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjang'ku. Tak lupa sebuah sepatu sneaker(?) hitam putih. Dan hasil'nya pasti'nya keren :3. Setelah setengah jam berkaca-kaca di depan kaca, aku'pun turun ke bawah untuk menemui kedua orang tua'ku dan ototou'ku yang sangat manis.

"Ohayou, ototou'ku yang manis!" Sapa'ku ketika sampai di ruang makan dan melihat adik'ku yang sedang sarapan sendirian seperti kesepian. Tenanglah ototou, abang Itachi yang paling ganteng sudah datang untuk menemani'mu :D! Ototou'ku hanya menatap datar ke arah'ku .

"Ohayou, Itachi." Ucap ototou manis'ku, membalas sapaan'ku.

"Dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" Tanya'ku ketika melihat kondisi rumah yang seperti kuburan karena terlalu sepi.

"Pergi dinas ke Suna." Jawab ototou'ku dengan nada datar sambil terus sarapan tanpa menengok'ku.

"..." Hening.

"Ototou...?" Panggil'ku untuk memastikan ototou tersayang'ku masih hidup (Sasuke: Loe kira gua udah mati?).

"Hn?"

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan kepada'ku hari ini?" Tanya'ku. Ototou'ku pun akhirnya menatap ke arah'ku singkat lalu kembali sarapan.

"Tidak." Jawab ototou'ku singkat dan datar. Sungguh tega nian kau kepada daku, ototou.. Huhuhu

"Hhh, ya sudah'lah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap'ku lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk'ku dan mengambil tas'ku lalu pergi.

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Itachi!**

Sekarang aku yang ganteng ini sedang berada di sebuah tempat umum untuk menempuh ilmu. Konoha Universitas, nama tempat aku belajar. Aku'pun berjalan dengan cool'nya, membuat beberapa wanita di koridor kampus terpesona oleh penampilan'ku. Aku termasuk siswa populer di Konoha Universitas dan terpintar di Konoha Universitas. Uchiha Itachi, gitu loh :3.

Tak lama aku'pun masuk ke sebuah kelas dan duduk di sebelah pemuda bersurai jingga dan bermata ruby, Kyuubi Namikaze, nama orang disebelah'ku. Terlihat dia sedang mengetik beberapa kata di handphone'nya.

"Ohayou, Kyuu-chan." Sapa'ku pada Kyuubi yang berprofesi(?) sebagai kekasih'ku yang tercinta.

"Hn." Balas'nya cuek. Demi sempak kesayangan hokage ke 3 yang sudah bulukan dan belum dicuci selama 3 tahun, kenapa kekasih tercinta'ku ini berubah seperti ototou'ku?! (T^T).

"Hikz.." Isak'ku, tentu'nya dalam hati. Karena sebagai Uchiha sulung aku tidak boleh menangis meskipun begitu sakit'nya hati'ku :'(. Tak lama dosen'ku pun masuk ke kelas.

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Itachi!**

Kini aku berada di sebuah taman kota yang amat sangat jauh dari rumah'ku. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan memejamkan mata'ku. Sungguh malang kau Itachi.. Sudah ditinggal dinas oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san'mu, dicuekin pula oleh ototou'mu dan kekasih'mu. Hhh, lengkap sudah! Kenapa aku nggak sekalian di rampok dan kehujanan saja?!

"BRET!". Aku merasa tas'ku seperti diambil oleh seseorang. Mata onyx indah'ku melihat seorang pemuda yang membawa ransel'ku. Belum sempat aku bertindak apa-apa. Tiba-tiba...

'ZRASHHHH!' , hujan... Arghhh! Sial sekali diri'ku hari ini. Seperti'nya hari ini Kami-sama sedang membenci hamba'nya yan tampan dan baik hati ini.

Tuhan, kenapa engkau berikan kesialan beruntun kepada hamba'mu yang super duper ganteng, baik hati dan rendah hati ini pada hari ulang tahun'nya yang ke 21?!

"..." Sepi. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang.

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Itachi!**

Sesampai di rumah aku membuka pintu rumah yang tak dikunci dan membuka sepatu'ku yang basah dan kotor karena terkena lumpur.

"Tadaima..." Ucap'ku tapi tak ada balasan apa'pun. Huhu, kurasa nasib'ku kini sudah mirip dengan bawang putih(?). Lama-lama aku akan menjadi sutradara yang membuat film dengan judul 'Itachi anak bawang bombay.'. Karena merasa kedinginan aku segera mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna biru tua yang terdapat di sofa ruang tamu. Aku mengeringkan rambut'ku yang basah dengan handuk tersebut. Aku menuju ke ruang makan, niat'nya sih ingin buat kopi panas. Hingga...

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Itachi!" Ucap beberapa orang yang kukenal di ruang makan.

"Ka-kalian...? Kalian ingat hari ini ulang tahun'ku?" Tanya'ku tak percaya kepada mereka. Sungguh, aku bingung kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa ada di sini? Kenapa Kyuubi dan Sasuke tidak menghindari'ku lagi? Dan kenapa fic ini semakin hancur dan tidak jelas?

"Tentu saja, Itachi-kun. Bagaimana kami bisa lupa?" Ucap Kaa-san.

"Ka-kaa-san? Kenapa kaa-san bisa a—" ucapan'ku terpotong ketika aku merasai seseorang mendorong pelan pundak'ku. Kyuubi, orang yang mendorong'ku pelan hanya tersenyum ketika aku menengok ke arah'nya. Aku melihat ke meja makan yang terdapat sebuah kue yang bertuliskan "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Itachi" dan terdapat 2 buah lilin dengan angka 21.

"Tiup lilin'nya, keriput." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Hn, sebelum'nya ucap'kan permintaan'mu dalam hati, baka aniki." Ucap Sasuke. Aku hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan terharu. Aku.. Aku merasa sangat bahagia :'3.

Aku mohon semoga aku semakin ganteng dan pintar. Dan yang paling penting semoga aku bisa merayakan ulang tahun'ku lagi seperti ini tahun depan :').

.

.

.

Owari.

A/N: Fic abal ini khusus buat Itachi yang sedang ulang tahun. Jujur, isi fic ini terlalu aneh dan gaje. Author juga tidak begitu berharap mendapat review dari para reader's. Tapi jika readers berkenan. Review please .

Jaa'ne...!


End file.
